My Partner and I
by Blafor
Summary: In a future where everyone has a digimon partner, one boy lay's awake thinking about his partner, and why he was chosen to be partnered with her.


Hey everybody, here's a little oneshot that was floating around my head that I just had to write, enjoy.

Disclaimer:I wish I owned Digimon, but, I don't.

**

* * *

**

**My Partner and I**

The boy lay silently in his bed; he slowly turned over to face his digital clock. He stared at its digital numbers, which read out 12:30 AM. In some ways this was his favorite time of all, day or night, it gave him the peace and solitude he wanted so badly. In other ways it was his least favorite time, because it gave his mind time to wander and ponder topics that he pushed away during the day, like, his partner.

He had had his partner ever since he could remember, they had grown up together- One of his earliest memories was that of holding a digiegg that, sudden cracks had appeared on it and it then cracked open, revealing the SnowBotamon inside of it.

However as he got older and his partner digivolved he realized that, it wasn't common for a male to have a female partner digimon like he did. However he also knew that it was possible for a digimon to digivolve into a male or female higher form, for example, Gatomon could digivolve into both Angewomon and MagnaAngemon, however, he also knew that the higher level of digivolution it was, the less likely that this would happen. So when his Salamon digivolved into a BlackGatomon for the first time, it was all he could do to suppress a sob, for he knew that it was likely that this would not happen to him.

He really didn't mind how his partner was, however, people fear and hate what is different. Children are especially cruel, and he knew that he would be subject of much cruelty.

After this he had often wondered why he had been chosen to receive the partner that he did. It was quite easy for him to figure out why others had the partners they did, in his opinion.

His older brother Alen had a Veemon for a partner, after awhile he had figured out why, his brother was a cheerful person that everyone seemed to like to be around, he had a strong sense of justice and wouldn't stand by if he thought something was wrong. However, he liked to joke around and have fun.

His younger sister Solane had a Lopmon for a partner, this one he figured out almost instantly. She was kind to everyone, whether they returned the kindness, or not, she didn't care. She would always try to make people feel better, and never wanted, nor could stand by watching someone being unhappy.

However, no matter how long he thought about it he could never figure out why he had been chosen to receive the partner that he did. It didn't bother him though, he had other things that did bother him- For example the children at his school had always looked upon him with mostly indifference while the highest form his partner had reached was her champion form of BlackGatomon.

However this changed when his partner achieved her ultimate level of LadyDevimon. News of this evolution spread quickly, he still didn't know how they could have known. The day after the evolution occurred he had found himself ostracized. As he walked by people looked at him with a mixture of disgust and anger. He supposed that this was due to the fact that in the past a LadyDevimon along with three other digimon had caused chaos in the city. He thought that they must have inherited the disgust and anger from their parents at a digimon who, one of it's kind had attacked the city.

After this he had found himself alone and a victim of many a cruelty. People simply refused to be near him. Others thought that this was to light of a punishment for something completely beyond the boy's control, so they took it into there own hands to make him suffer more… Often a time he would be attacked by these people and their partners. He didn't worry though, his partner was strong, and even stronger when angered- And it definitely angered her to know end that these people would make her partner suffer because of her evolutionary forms.

His partner's strength simply made these attacks come more frequently and with more force, because they were very angry that someone who had a female digimon partner could beat them. Often times his brother or sister would find he and his partner simply lying there in pain after being ganged up on and attacked.

There were sometimes that he wondered weather or not his life would have been easier if he hadn't been partnered with the partner that he had been. He always pushed these thoughts away though, after all, his partner cared about him and was his friend through the good and bad times, and that was all he could ask for.

The boy glanced briefly at his partner before smiling, rolling over and going back to sleep.


End file.
